


What I have left to say- Sestina

by Thepandaparadox



Series: Falling is the advantage Sestinas [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wrong, mislead, observe, pay, say, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepandaparadox/pseuds/Thepandaparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now this one may make more sense than the first one. I can't be sure. My sestinas never make sense. Oh well. They're fun to write.</p></blockquote>





	What I have left to say- Sestina

Look at You  
Watch me Observe  
Is that all you wanted to Say  
Watch me Pay  
How did this go Wrong  
Thanks for the Mislead

You Mislead  
But I don't believe You  
You are Wrong  
This is what I Observe  
Did you Pay  
I'll tell you what I wanted to Say

I never got a chance to Say  
I never meant to Mislead  
I know I'll Pay  
It was always You  
Use that brain and Observe  
I pormise you will not get it Wrong

I was Wrong  
This is what I want to Say  
What you never did Observe  
Why did I have to Mislead  
I wanted it to be You  
I have to Pay

Now you did Pay  
We were both Wrong  
It comes down to You  
It's what you Say  
It's how you Mislead  
How do you Observe

No longer do you Observe  
Everyone will Pay  
Everyone will be Mislead  
Even though it's Wrong  
You told me what to Say  
I will always believe in You

It's You, didn't you ever Observe  
And if I could Say, before I ever had to Pay  
That even you were Wrong, love would never Mislead

-JW

**Author's Note:**

> Now this one may make more sense than the first one. I can't be sure. My sestinas never make sense. Oh well. They're fun to write.


End file.
